Morning After
by si3nna
Summary: It's the morning after the Christmas Eve party. Denmark wakes up and realises he might have slept with someone or something when he wakes in a strange room.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respected owners.

Warnings : Implied sexings, hence the rating. Not to mention, Sweden seemed OOC. He shouldn't be sounding amused but :|||. Kind of like Germany. That and somehow the plot somewhat went haywire. Read as you will.

Denmark woke up to see it was morning, if the drawn curtains were any indication and he winched at the brightness. He groaned and rolled over, covering his eyes with one hand before he rolled over again, this time on his stomach. He yawned, rubbing his eyes beadily trying to get the sleep out of them.

Outside he could see it was still snowing gently, it was better than last night his mind reminded him. He groaned and stretched, yawning as he rubbed his eyes again. When he suddenly froze and quickly looked around the room. He didn't recognise the room.

Or the… He glanced beside him, suddenly feeling nervous. To his relief, it was empty but he could see the faint imprint of someone's head on the pillow beside his. Denmark felt as if he was splashed with cold water. Had he ended up sleeping with someone? He ran his hands through his head, trying to remember. Nothing came to mind.

Apart from arriving at the said party.

How many beers did he end up drinking again? He tried to count in his head and failed. He counted on his fingers, one two? Three? Four? His head didn't hurt, so maybe he didn't drink that much. He thought, looking at his fingers.

He made a move to get up and bit back a curse when a surge of pain when through him. Clearly, he not only slept with someone, but had taken a beating also. Denmark sat back down gingerly, pulling his knees closer to his body.

So lost in his musings, he failed to realise the mug on the bedside table, bearing a Swedish flag.

The door opened, making him startle and he glanced up to see a figure at the doorway.

"S-Sverige!" He pulled the blankets to his chest, to the other's raised eyebrow. "W-What are you doing here?"

"It's my bedroom," Sweden sounded amused as he came closer, a towel under one arm which he draped over a chair as he passed.

"W-What?" Denmark looked around wildly. It couldn't be could it? He glanced around the room and was embarrassed when he didn't noticed the small tiny scale table and bench on the desk. Or the mug with the Swedish flag.

Not to mention, Sweden seemed as if he freshly showered. Which couldn't be possible though right?

"Danmark," Denmark looked up, still unable to believe it all.

"What did I do last night?" Denmark said quickly. Did I sleep with someone in your bed? His mind panicked.

Sweden sat down beside him. "You drank…Finland's special mulled wine."

Denmark frowned. Finland's mulled wine? He looked at the space beside Sweden's head. "I-I did huh? I guess I did." He laughed awkwardly, rubbing his head. Might explain why he couldn't remember anything. Although the question of who did he sleep with still lingered in his head.

Not to mention, he should hurry, change and get out of here. He shouldn't be in Sweden's room, naked in his bed….it might raise some questions. Questions he rather not ask. Such as to why he was in Sweden's room and in his bed of all places naked. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered when had the anonymous partner slipped out.

"I should be going," Denmark said quickly embarrassed. He glanced around for his clothes avoiding Sweden's eyes.

"Danmark." Sweden reached over to grab his arm, forcing him to have contact with pale blue.

Denmark swallowed. "S-Svergie." He hoped Sweden couldn't hear the sound of his heart. It was starting to beat fast. A little too fast for his own liking.

"I'm, h-hha. Sorry for sleeping in your bed." He avoided looking at Sweden. "I seem to have misplaced my clothes…" He rubbed the back of his head, wondering if the blanket was enough to cover himself.

Normally, he would have relished in the thought of being naked, especially in bed. Why else have clothes when he was going to shed them soon? His face suddenly heated. He hoped he wasn't getting hard. Hopefully France hadn't rubbed off him.

Denmark made to cross his arms but forgot Sweden was still holding his arm, making the other male fall into his lap. A few seconds passed before he quickly pushed the other male off.

"Sorry Svergie. I didn't mean that." Denmark laughed awkwardly.

So much for trying to prove to Sweden, that he wasn't a pervert. He glanced up to see a thoughtful expression on the other's expression. A neutral expression for a split second before it changed to a frown.

"Danmark," This time, he sounded annoyed. Sweden pulled him towards him once again. "Calm down."

Denmark felt arms enfold him and he stiffed for a few moments, listening to Sweden's heartbeat before he relaxed, sighed as he rested his chin on the other's shoulder. It felt nice, he thought.

They stayed like that for a few moments, till Denmark remembered that he was in Sweden's arms, in ihis/i bed and he was naked. Denmark pulled back, suddenly embarrassed. Either Finland's mulled wine had done something to his brain, or he was in a dream as he was startled that Sweden of all people just hugged him.

Hugged him, who was naked. Hugged him, when moments before fallen into his lap and undoubtedly realised he was hard. Sort of. The horror of Sweden realising was having a drastic effect though. He was no longer hard. Hopefully. He looked down slowly, hoping the other wouldn't notice and looked back up. Denmark discreetly pulled the blanket sheet to his chest, unaware of Sweden's wry smile.

"Danmark," He could have swore the other male sounded amused this time, as if relishing in the idea of a nervous Denmark.

Denmark looked up and was startled to Sweden so close to him and he edged away, till he backed into the wooden headboard. He looked around quickly for places to escape when he suddenly realised Sweden hadn't moved, but sat there watching him. He suddenly felt silly. Why would Sweden tease him like that? He sagged against the headboard.

He heard a creak and felt rather heard as Sweden moved towards him.

"Svergie, w-what are you doing?" Denmark panicked, feeling his heart quicken.

Either this was a dream or something, he thought miserably. Sweden would never willingly come on to him. For all the years they had known each other, Sweden had never showed interest nor did he care. Which he didn't mind, he was content that his feelings remained unrequited. However at this moment, it seemed too good to be true. He wanted to pinch himself to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming. That maybe this was an alternative universe and that Sweden actually returned his feelings.

All thoughts flew out of his head as Sweden kissed him, fingers reaching to grasp his chin while the other hand moved to the curve of his back. The gentle pressure of his lips against his, wasn't something he had expected. Denmark felt his mouth open in shock, this had to be a cruel dream. As his mouth opened, he felt something hot and warm slide in and he almost moaned. It was Sweden's tongue. Which was happily tangling with his. Denmark made a move to pinch himself but instead moved wrap his arms around the other male's neck, pulling him closer.

If this was a dream, then so be it.

He felt the hand at his back tighten its grip, fingers digging into the skin and he shivered as the other hand left his chin to reach for the back of his head. Shivered again as that same hand rang fingers through the short strands. If Denmark had cared to realised, he would have been surprised to know how familiar those fingers felt.

Sweden pulled back slightly, flushed. Denmark was sure he was sporting the same expression. He resisted to run his tongue over his lips, savouring Sweden's taste.

Despite his misgivings, that waking up Sweden's bed naked, wasn't one of the best situations but if it allowed him to these experiences, then he wouldn't mind. Especially not if it involved Sweden. If Sweden later called him on it, he could bluff and lie about feeling the after effects of Finland's wine. Especially when he was hard.

Denmark smirked and watched Sweden's expression turn wary. He pushed the other male back on the bed, so that he fell on top of him. Or he was, till Sweden rolled him over looking down at him, a faint hint of a smirk lurking at the edges of his lips. If Denmark didn't know any better, there was also something possessive in his expression. That was the only warning he got, before Sweden bent down and kissed him, this time on his neck.

"God Jul Danmark," He felt Sweden murmur against his neck before nipping it.

Oh. Oh. Denmark closed his eyes as Sweden gently bit him and suckled hard enough to leave a mark.

"God Jul Svergie." Fingers slid into short blond strands.

"Sweden?" Another knock and a worried frown. "You think he might still be asleep?"

"Leave him," Norway sounded irritated. "From the looks of it, they might still be asleep or doing something. If there's no food left, it will be thei-"

"I rather not," Iceland interrupted hastily. "You two can stand there and gossip about their sex lives. Or we can go back to wondering wherever we should open presents."


End file.
